


青火與黑黃小短篇

by abcxyz0214



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: →因為去了某家店名類似「小明愛小花」這種brunch而激發的青火梗→黑黃亂入→沒什麼設定背景，反正隨便看～
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya





	青火與黑黃小短篇

黃瀨和黑子的週末約會總是從一家餐廳的早午餐開始。餐廳的名稱太閃，導致別人問他吃哪家時，他總是不好意思說出口。

笨蛋小青峰，取什麼「大輝愛大我」啊，眼睛都要瞎了。無數次說出店名後產生的尷尬，讓黃瀨氣到不想再去這家店，偏偏黑子仍然堅持己見。

「看天使配早餐。」黑子極其嚴肅地對黃瀨說：「而且還有兩個。」

雖然自己也發出了「看我不行嗎」的抗議，但黑子只是殘忍地回答「那要去狗餐廳才行」，於是週六早晨的早午餐約會，仍舊持續進行中。

※

「你的花生醬牛肉堡。」隨意地將餐盤放在桌上，因為對象是那個黃瀨，青峰上餐的動作顯得有些粗魯：「阿哲的等一下，大我還在弄。」

「小青峰你也太隨便了吧！」趕緊抽出衛生紙擦去濺到襯衫的果汁，黃瀨這才一邊手腳俐落地切出漢堡的一部分遞給黑子，一邊抬頭瞪著青峰抱怨：「我等下還要和小黑子去逛街耶！」

「干我屁事。」青峰一臉無賴地嗤笑一聲，甚至伸手把盤子的蕃茄片抓走吃掉。

「吃客人的東西是怎樣啊！」仗著清早人還很少，黃瀨生氣地對著吧台內的火神大喊：「小火神！小青峰亂吃我的蕃茄！」

「青峰！」本來背對著大家的火神一聽見黃瀨的抱怨，立刻轉過頭來。雖然這也不是第一次了，但該阻止還是要阻止：「你的早餐在這邊，不要吃客人的。」

「這種從早上坐到中午的傢伙算什麼客人！翻桌率都被拉低了！」被告一狀的青峰忿忿不平，還又抓了一把黃瀨盤裡的薯條囫圇吞棗。

「青峰你過來！」甚至拿鍋鏟敲了敲平底鍋，火神這次甚至語帶威脅：「再這樣晚餐不煎章魚火腿給你！店休也不要找我去打球！」

「……好啦。」面對火神的警告，青峰最後如同以往地敗下陣來，卻是瞪了黃瀨一眼，才跑回流理台前找火神抱怨。

「瞪我幹嘛……你以為我想坐那麼久嗎。」有些無奈地碎碎唸著，黃瀨還想趁機跟黑子撒個嬌發洩一下委屈，轉頭卻發現黑子正舉著手機對著青峰和火神拍個不停，完全不在意自己的餐點到底會被拖延到什麼時候才上。

「小黑子……」擔心對方肚子餓，黃瀨將漢堡切成一口的大小，試圖餵食黑子，卻只得到無情的回應。

「黃瀨君請等一下。」正忙著捕捉邊做餐點邊卿卿我我的兩人，黑子的表情雖然平靜，卻明顯看得出閃閃發亮的眼神，和帶著不明顯潮紅的雙頰。

「小黑子！」有些生氣地提高了聲音。雖然黃瀨同樣覺得那兩人相處的方式很有趣，但這樣也太超過了吧！

到底誰才是小黑子的男朋友啊？

「請安靜些。」每週只能執行一次的興趣屢屢受到打斷，黑子有些不快地轉過頭，終於給了黃瀨正面的答覆：「要是黃瀨君很想被拍，下次在床上會對你這麼做的。」

他淡定地轉頭重新舉起手機，再也不打算理會將臉埋入手中卻鴕鳥般露出通紅耳朵的那傢伙。


End file.
